


Like Ripples

by cynosure_coffee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosure_coffee/pseuds/cynosure_coffee
Summary: What seems small now will be felt across a greater span of their lives.For Kaoru and Kanata, who deems the ocean as their home, it means more to them than meets the eye.(A drabble collection for kaokana)1. kanata’s birthday2. domestic au3. kaoru's birthday





	1. Waiting for Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!!
> 
> I finally went ahead and got the courage to share some writing I've been working on the side. I definitely can't say I'm really good, but I'd like to practice thru means of kaokana uqu/// 
> 
> So here's the first of my drabbles: set on Kanata's birthday. We're starting out short, but I hope it's enjoyable!

He’d been rehearsing it in his head the night before— how to ask Kanata out to a casual walk to the beach for his birthday.

 

His blunder that afternoon with his greeting for Adonis had been bothering him all day. ‘ _Adonis-chan_ ’ was what had slipped from his mouth when he tried to speak and think two things at the same time.

 

 _‘Really_?’ He scolded himself. ‘ _How could you mess up something so simple_?!’ Sure, he thinks of Adonis as his more favored kouhai, despite the times he got dragged to practice by the brute strength of said second-year, but adding ‘- _chan_ ’ feels to cushy.

 

He’s hoping he won’t make the same mistake with Kanata.

 

(He considers, momentarily, how nice it does feel to voice out ‘Kanata-chan’ when he mutters it, but immediately takes it back after catching himself.)

 

The next day, though, he cursed on the scorching weather they had that day. Because no matter how much Kaoru tried to ask Kanata to go to the beach with him, the birthday boy just whined in the water.

 

“It is too ‘hot’. I don’t want to ‘get out...”, is all Kanata had to say to Kaoru, half-submerged in the fountain.

 

So much for surprising him.

 

It then occurs to Kaoru: why is he so adamant in inviting Kanata out? It’s not like they haven’t been out there before in less ‘ _special_ ’ days. Then again, those previous times had always been them as a club— as in, Souma would be there with them. For club activities. Just club activities. There hadn’t been chances for it to be _just_ him and Kanata. (Not that he had thought about it alot. Definitely not…!!)

 

Kaoru remembers that one time he met Kanata at the beach after taking a breather from the bridal shoot. He wasn’t expecting to meet Kanata there (but in retrospect, he should have), and he definitely wasn’t expecting to open up to Kanata either. He ended crying in front of him, but Kanata just went ahead comforted him.

 

 _“If you are alright with me, I will ‘listen’ to anything Kaoru wants to say_.“

_“It is not a bad thing to shed ‘tears’. As people let their ‘tears’ out, they also grow as people.”_

 

Kanata’s words that day echoed in his head for some weeks now. Maybe that’s why he feels alright to ask Kanata out. He owes a lot to Kanata, and maybe the beach would offer a nice place for them to talk alone. And well, it’s been just... Easier to be around him. To put it simply.

 

“...Easy, huh.” he sighs to the wind.

 

He’ll try again later, he promises to himself.

 

————————

 

Anzu never fails to impress. Not only was she able to prepare and gather all of Kanata’s peers around school, she was able to convince the elusive being himself out of the fountain. He feels a bit jealous, if he’s being honest. (Of Kanata, who gets personally invited by Anzu? Yes. Of Anzu, who is able to make Kanata listen to her without even trying? Maybe.) Jealous enough that his stupid tongue slip out a complaint right at Kanata’s face, almost like a whine, and—

 

“I’ll go.”

 

“... Huh?”

 

Kanata smiles wider. “I’ll go ‘with you’, Kaoru. When the sun wants to ‘rest’ and it becomes cooler, I will ‘go’ to the beach with you, like you asked~”

 

And yet again, Kanata slips the rug from under Kaoru.

 

“You will, huh?” Kaoru sports a smile back, hiding the sudden rush in his heart. “Thanks, Kanata-kun.” Now he feels silly. Excited. Giddy. A little ashamed, but it’s not like his intent is entirely selfish... Right? “For now, you should go enjoy the party, alright?”

 

“Fufu, I ‘will’. I will look forward to ‘later’ as well ♪”

 

That’s so unfair for Kanata to say. “Yep, yep. Since it's your day, I’ll definitely treat you, okay?”

 

The party would go on, and half the time, Kaoru would have his eyes set on Kanata. The other half, on his watch, silently hoping that time would run faster until sundown.


	2. Bubbles in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I had recalled the comment Kanata made back in zodiac (baby face sleeping kaoru), I entertained on the idea that Kanata would LOVE spoil that face with kisses but resisted bc he wouldnt want to wake him up.
> 
> Kaoru's reaction goes credits to a friend, which then made me write this drabble up.
> 
> have some domestic kaokana everyone!

Kaoru has always been a morning person. For the most part.

 

Getting up soon after the sunlight shows itself in his room can be argued as muscle memory, but he wakes up to it so naturally that it’s refreshing— energizing to his soul. If it’s the weekend and there’s nothing planned for the day, he figures it’s a good time to go have a walk to the beach. If it’s of season, he’d have his board too, and catch some waves till it’s noon.

 

This time, though, he’s still sound asleep. It’s cold enough to stay in the covers, yet warm enough to feel cozy. Add that to the fact that another body is pressed against him, it’s a blissful position to be in, and no one can blame him.

 

 _Especially_ not Kanata.

 

Kanata likes the mornings too. He doesn’t get up right away, as he waits for his body to get warmed up by the sun before he could. The next thing he looks forward to is soaking in the tub— for who knows how long really (Kanata, of course, _never_ keeps track.) Once out, he takes a peek out his window to see the weather. A half-cloudy sky is just right for him, whether he’s inside or out. A rainy day is therapeutic, because he feels a little closer to the ocean that way.

 

But these days, he doesn’t need to look outside to get that same feeling again. Not when he could feel a hundred times more at home just by being in Kaoru’sembrace.

 

The usual is this: Kaoru would get up and attempt to wake up Kanata. Often, with a kiss on the face. Often, Kanata would say he needs a few more minutes, and Kaoru, sighing with a smile, lets him. Kaoru would then cook breakfast for two, and while he’s absorbed in his cooking, Kanata would come up to hug Kaoru from behind. Later, over the table, they would talk about what are the day’s plans, and whether or not they plan to bathe together this morning or tonight. (Kaoru often votes for night, since he likes to think of it as a reward after a long day.)

 

It’s a routine that, surprisingly, didn’t need to take as much time to get used to as Kaoru initially thought. It‘s almost natural for them.

 

This morning isn’t the usual, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less better.

 

Kanata had woken up ahead of Kaoru, for once. The blonde had come home from what seemed like an extra busy day (as Kaoru texted, because of extra practices for a live), and desired to fall asleep with Kanata almost as soon as he came home. Kanata did remember Kaoru’s face looking a bit feverish before they had fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes this morning, he was met with Kaoru’s peaceful sleeping face.

 

‘Like a ‘ _baby_ ’...’ Kanata thinks as he moves a hand to lay on Kaoru’s cheek. There’s no other movement but their breathing, synced until Kanata catches himself with a sort of realization. He keeps staring at Kaoru, thinking about how he doesn’t actually get to enjoy this sight as often as he should, as Kaoru keeps waking up before him. Kaoru’s face was soft. His expression, as calm as an untouched puddle, innocent like a child’s. And something about it all stirs something up inside Kanata’s heart.

 

Being able to see Kaoru like this, free of worries and the troubles of the world, with the morning light wrapping him in a such a comforting glow... It makes Kanata believe that Kaoru is happy, and that makes Kanata... Happy. Absolutely filled with joy, that he could live at this moment where he could witness Kaoru be like this. And that happiness reminds him how much he does love Kaoru.

 

Love is like water for Kanata— it will take on any shape and form no matter where you fill it. And Kanata’s love, in its purest form, had long placed itself within Kaoru. It belonged to Kaoru for a long time now. And he believes that he holds Kaoru’s love as sure as Kaoru holds his. The thought of it alone makes him smile ear to ear. 

 

For something so small and precious, Kanata’s feelings might just overflow, like bubbles about to pop in the air. He contains himself in giggles, trying not to kiss the face of the sleeping beauty in front of him. But then Kaoru himself starts stirring, possibly from the uncontrollable giggles of the blue-haired boy in front of him.

 

Kaoru opens his eyes, and though his vision is still a bit blurry, Kanata’s smile is as clear as it could be. It’s infectious.

 

“Mm,” Kaoru hums very softly, “What’s so funny, Kanata-kun?”

Kanata attempts to cover his mouth, but his smile doesn’t disappear from sight. “Nothing... ♪”

“Mmyeah? You woke me up though.” Kaoru doesn’t sound like he’s complaining. Rather, he scoots even closer, his feet now playing with Kanata’s.

The other giggles even more to the tickles beneath him. “It really is ‘nothing’, Kaoru~”

 

Kaoru doesn’t believe him, but he stays smiling at Kanata anyway, bliss spread across his face. First minute in, and he’s already thankful for the day.

 

Thankful that he could feel love for someone as much as he does for Kanata. And from what he can tell from Kanata’s gleeful face, he can believe it’s the same for him.


	3. Sweet Dew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to one man-baby, hopefully you got more chocolate cake and pancakes that you dont know what to do with
> 
> (extra pre-text is that kaokana are secretly dating)

There was no way for Kaoru to expect that he’d get a birthday party this rowdy.

 

Well. Maybe. With 5 birthdays from his classmates passed, you’d think he’d be completely prepared with the pattern they’ve set: someone (or two or more) pranking the celebrant with a full cake on the face.

 

That must’ve been it— The class promised Izumi not to fool around too much for _his_ birthday, which was merely a day before his. But obviously no one would have at that so Madara proposed party poppers instead. After that, Kaoru thought the class would have _nothing_ planned for Izumi, especially with them having pranked Shu as well three days prior as well. ‘ _There’s no way_ ’, he blissfully convinced himself.

By the time he noticed Izumi’s behaviour in his greeting 10.3 seconds before his own face got hit with the cake 3-A _lovingly_ prepared for him, he knew too late that they had something up their sleeve.

 

And here he is now: standing at the side of main stage trying to clean cake off of his beautiful face.

 

Sure, everyone’s having a good time— His classmates rejoiced in their successful prank, Rei and the UNDEAD juniors thought it was hilarious, even Anzu had started laughing along with them. And he’s pretty sure the look on Souma’s face when he glanced at him meant that he wanted to try it himself too.

 

_‘Really, what a rowdy bunch of guys.’_

 

… But it’s not so bad. Kaoru can admit that. He stopped looking forward to his own birthday for a long time now, and to think he’d suddenly get something as big as this—

 

“Kaoru?”

 

Kaoru turns to the familiar, slightly distressed voice.

 

“Hey, Kanata-kun,” His voiced slightly muffled by the hand towel he was wiping with. “Did you enjoy that little fiasco just now?”

 

“Hm…” Kanata sits on the edge of the stage. “I think it is ‘wonderful’ that Kaoru has made ‘good friends’~” He smiles, so sweetly that Kaoru’s hoping he’s mistaking it for some piece of cake that somehow got into his mouth.

 

“Good friends, huh… Even Morisawa said the same thing. I wonder if it’s true.”

“Isn’t it ’true’ enough? They are here celebrating with you, aren’t they.”

“Mhm…” It’s still embarrassing to admit anything like that, Kaoru thinks. Or rather, is he really worthy enough? “If I’m friends with a bunch of guys who like to prank _friends_ on their birthday, I wonder if it was a good decision though~?”

“Hehe. But to have a lively ‘birthday’ is nice, isn’t it~♪”

 

Kaoru can hear the hint in Kanata’s voice— a hint that says ‘ _I don’t remember when I got to experience something like that before._ ’ It was the same for Kanata for his birthday. Knowing Kanata a little better now after that-- Knowing Kaoru is just the same, he can see why he’d be happy for him too.

 

“Kanata-ku—“

 

The blue-haired boy jumps down from the edge and walks up to Kaoru. Without warning, he starts giving Kaoru the usual, kind head pats, cooing “Good boy~ Good boy~” out of nowhere.

 

“Wha... N-Now of all times?”

“Hehe… ♪”

 

Kanata’s looking straight at Kaoru now. Feeling that the gaze is, for some reason, more intense than usual, Kaoru gets nervous.

 

“H-Hey, do I have something on my face or something?” He wouldn’t be surprised if Kanata answered honestly and said ‘cake’, because he hadn’t finished wiping when Kanata came over.

 

Much to Kaoru’s surprise, however, Kanata doesn’t say anything. Instead, he leans in close. Closer. Closer. Kaoru suddenly realises what’s about to come— and only shuts his eyes. No backing off. No protest.

 

And then he feels a lick on his left cheek.

 

“………Huh?” Kaoru’s eyes shoot back open.

 

“Fufufu, Kaoru missed a spot…♪” Kanata licks his lips. Kaoru swears he didn’t just think of something else just for a millisecond there.

 

Then Kaoru sighs, resigning his head on Kanata’s shoulder. “…Hah. You surprised me…” He slips his hand in between Kanata’s. “Can you not do it here, when everyone’s just right there—“

 

“I’m sure they didn’t ’see’ it.” Kanata nuzzles on Kaoru’s hair, lips brushing Kaoru’s warm ears. “And I meant what I said out ‘there’, Kaoru. I want to grant whatever ‘wish’ you have, fufu…”

 

The birthday boy could only grumble in embarrassment. “Maybe later, okay?” He peeks up from the shoulder to see if anyone’s noticed or come looking for them yet. He’s glad for the party, he really is. But now he suddenly just wants to run away with Kanata and spend the rest of his day with just him.

 

As expected of someone who has repeatedly turn Kaoru’s plans over like it’s nothing.

 

“…Hey, Kaoru?”

“Mm..?”

“When are you going to ‘tell’ them?”

“…”

 

Kaoru’s head looks up from Kanata’s shoulder, hearing the loud chattering from the distance. It’s strangely pleasing.

 _‘Not too long from now_ ’, Kaoru feels like he can be sure of that.

 

“… When I’m more confident in saying that… I’ve become good friends with everyone. Maybe…”

 

Kanata smiles at that and kisses Kaoru’s cheek.

 

“Okay. I hope that will be ‘soon’~”


End file.
